


Professor Snape x Student Reader

by faculae_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love, Misplaced, Reader Insert, Smut, reader interactive, relationship, relationships, teacher student, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faculae_angel/pseuds/faculae_angel
Summary: When the sorting hat is wrong, You, a first year Slytherin student is forcefully removed from your house and placed in a new one, leaving you  completely helpless, allowing Professor Snape to come in and help you out.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note for future reference, there won’t be any smut at the beginning as you’re just a 12 year old but there will be smut in the future.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> {2,692 words}
> 
> ——
> 
> Key; (y/n) your name, (L/n) last name, (h/c) hair color, (e/c) eye color, (h/n) house name, (h,h) head of house

(Y/n) knew her life was over the day the sorting hat was wrong. She knew she should have felt happy. She knew from the start she didn’t belong in Slytherin. The other Slytherins constantly berated her. Professor Snape was the only one who silenced them when they had done this. She had gotten used to her professor not completely hating her, as he did with the other houses. Now any chance of her Professor liking her completely diminished as she heard frantic whispering from the teachers during dinner in the Great Hall. Something about the sorting hat, she could barely make out. Something about the sorting hat and...it being wrong! That can’t be right, the sorting hat was never wrong!

(Y/n) was uneasy for the rest of dinner. She just used her fork to push the food around on the plate, glancing up now and again and looking down the table at all the Slytherins who hated her and couldn’t wait to get down to the dungeons to their common room and bully her again.

After an unappetizing meal, what happened next she sort of expected.

Professor McGonagall approached (y/n) as she was about to leave the doors and head to the Slytherin common room.

“Miss (L/n), please come with us, quickly.” She urged.

She felt a hard lump in her throat and clenched her fist, walking being Professor McGonagall. Even Headmaster Dumbledore was walking ahead of her, as well as Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout. 

She pushed a strand of her (h/c) hair behind her ear as she tried to keep up with the teachers, now jogging.

They were in a part of the castle she hadn’t seen before. They took her into an empty room. It looked like an old unused classroom.

She stood rigid. Still none of the teachers had explained to her what was going on but, then again she had already seemed to figure it out.

Headmaster Dumbledore was the first to speak.

“(Y/n), we believe that the sorting hat may have been...wrong, when it sorted you into Slytherin.”

(Y/n) stared at him. She was right.

Professor McGonagall steppes forward. 

“We have the hat,” she begins, pointing over to the chair sitting in the middle of the room. It was the same chair they used two months ago for the sorting ceremony. “And we’d like for you to sit and put the hat on again.”

(Y/n) walks over, shakily to the chair. The hat sitting on it. It was silent. Maybe it was embarrassed for sorting her into the wrong house. Did the hat even have feelings?

(Y/n) picked up the hat and sat down on the chair, taking a deep breath. Right before the hat fell over her head, she caught one last glimpse at Professor Snape, the Head of the Slytherin House who would most likely let her know how disappointed he was that she was never a Slytherin in the first place, and how he would turn it into her fault.

She felt sad. The first two months at Hogwarts has all been a lie. Now she would have to start all over in a completely different house. Has this ever happened before in Hogwarts? She wondered, staring at the inside of the hat.

“I’m...sorry.”

(Y/n) was shocked at first. The hat sounded very different. There was true sorrow in his voice...so the hat did have feelings.

“It’s okay.” She mumbled lightly so only the hat could hear, but deep down she was telling herself it wasn’t okay but she knew the hat knew.

The hat went silent. It sat upon her head for minutes, which to her felt like an eternity. She wondered if the hat would ever make up its mind. Maybe she didn’t belong in Hogwarts, or maybe the hat didn’t want to make a mistake again. 

(Y/n) didn’t even have a preferred house to be in, so she wasn’t helping the hat out at all.

Finally, after what felt like ages, the hat called out:

“(H/n)”

(Y/n) takes off the hat and stumbles toward Professor (H/h).

“Welcome to (h/n)” they said, giving her a nod.

Before she got a chance to take in everything that had happened, Professor Snape speaks up.

“Can I...have a moment to speak to Miss (L/n), alone?” He asked in his usual emotionless voice.

The others nodded and stepped out of the room, Professor Snape facing the door, watching them leave, his back to her.

Sudden grief hit (y/n) as she stood alone with him. Tears began to dot the corners of her eyes and she sniffles, casing Professed Snape to turn around.

“You’re going to hate me now, aren’t you, now that I’m a (h/n)?”

Through her watery eyes and sniffling she could make out a shocked look on Professor Snape’s face, but he quickly masked it. She wasn’t even sure if she saw right, her vision was blurred anyways.

After a moment of silence from him and sniffling from her, Professor Snape finally spoke.

“I won’t hate you. You were a (h/n) from the moment you entered this school. I did not hate you then, and I will not hate you now. You didn’t fit into Slytherin anyhow, it was blatantly obvious.”

“If you knew I wasn’t a Slytherin,” she said, wiping her eyes, “why did you always tell the others to leave me alone?”

“I didn’t want to take points from my own house.” Professor Snape Snape’s quickly but something told her that wasn’t the whole truth.

She stumbled forward without thinking and wrapped her arms around her Professor. She felt him stiffen up and realized the dumb mistake she had made.

(Y/n) had only been at Hogwarts for two months. In those two months she had easily grown close to all of her teachers but Professor Snape has always been the one to seem to get away from her. Her other teachers most likely would have accepted a hug, but she realized Professor Snape would not have.

She quickly began to let go to step back and apologize, but she felt his hand rest on her back.

He was...returning (y/n)’s hug?

She was shocked but his hand quickly fell and she stepped backwards, looking away awkwardly.

“Good luck in your new house, and this time, try to get along with the others.” Professor Snape said, sarcastically.

(Y/n) smiled, nodding her head. Professor Snape left the room and she followed him out.

“All done?” Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

“Yes.” Professor Snape said, beginning to leave.

“Alright, well (h/h) will take you to your dormitory.” Headmaster Dumbledore said.

She nodded, following the head of (h/n). They quickly brought her to the dorms as it was late. Once she reached the room she realized how achingly tired she was.

She was left alone now, to walk into the Girl’s Dormitory and be greeted by the other girls of her house.

She expected to be bullied straight away for what had happened, but the girls were welcoming as she explained to them what had happened and why she was suddenly there. 

After a while, girls started to leave and head to their beds, too tired to speak to the new (h/n) anymore and the only one left was (y/n). It was dark in the room and she could hear slowed breathing for everyone, everyone but her. She laid in her bed, staring up into the darkness. 

She felt unbelievably restless yet extremely tired. This dormitory was nothing like the Slytherin one. She had gotten used to the coldness of the dungeons. It was too hot. The air felt thicker here and harder to breathe.

Every time she almost drifted to sleep she would hear someone shuffle in their bed or loud breathing. The Slytherin Girls’ Dormitory was quiet all night.

Soon in became unbearable. (Y/n) slowly sat up and turned, feet dangling over the bed, she quietly leaned forward hoping the floor wouldn’t freak beneath her. She reached for her want, prepared to cast lumos as soon as she was out of sight of the others. 

She quietly crept to the door, fearing someone would wake and see her.

The door knob turned with a squeak, then went silent as she turned it all the way, and snuck out of the room, shutting the door behind her as quietly as she could.

As she stepped out into the corridor the cold air hit her and she finally released the breath she was holding in and casted lumos.

Her wand lit up with an elegant blue light at the end. She wracked her brain, remembering which way Professor (h/h) had taken her to get here.

Remembering what she could, she made her way down the corridor, taking a turn here and there, feeling utterly lost. Everything looked different in the pitch dark, or maybe the rooms always changed. Either way, she was lost.

She just wanted to get to the dungeons where it felt familiar, but she knew she couldn’t just walk in without going unnoticed and getting in trouble.

She began to question her choices and tried to turn back to the Dormitory but couldn’t find that either. 

Suddenly the though of expulsion filled her head and she began to panic. This was a mistake from the start.

She quickened her pace, going down corridor after corridor until-smack.

She fell backwards into the ground. 

“Uhh...” She groaned, looking for her wand that was on the floor somewhere. As she was about to inspect what she had run into, she saw the blue light on the tip of another wand, directly in her face.

She traced up the arm that held it with her eyes until she reached the face of none other than Professor Snape.

She quickly snatched up her wand as she felt it on the ground and stood up.

“Professor Snape!”

“Miss (L/n), already causing trouble on your first day now, are we?” 

Underneath his emotionless expression, she could almost make out disappointment.

(Y/n)’s (e/c) eyes met his dark eyes and for a moment you didn’t know what to say.

“Miss (L/n), do you plan to explains yourself or should I take you to Dumbledore’s office?”

“S-sorry Professor, I just...couldn’t sleep. I’m not used to the (h/n) Dormitory. It’s nothing like in the dungeons. It’s hot and hard to breathe and they’re loud, unlike down there. It’s quiet and cold. I just wanted to go down there.” She began to ramble, knowing this was no excuse for her to be roaming the castle in the dead of the night.

Professor Snape sighed, going silent.

She figured he was decided what to do to her. Take of tons of points from her house so that everyone will hate her just like they did in Slytherin. Take her to Headmaster Dumbledore and have her expelled? Fail her in Potions class?

“Come with me.” He finally says.

Her body is filled with dread and her legs feel numb as she follows him through the dark corridor. Where was he going to take her? She couldn’t bare the thought of being expelled from Hogwarts. She didn’t want to go back home. She wasn’t on good terms with her family anyways.

She tried to hold back tears as she followed him, her throat constricted and feeling sick.

He took her down multiple staircases. She could deal the air thinning and getting colder.

This wasn’t the way to Dumbledore’s office, it was...to the dungeons!

She felt a slight glimmer of hope but what could Professor Snape possibly be doing taking her down to the dungeons. She couldn’t stay in the Slytherin Girls’ Dormitory, she wasn’t a Slytherin, let alone would she want to be again.

She knew better to not speak as he was probably extremely angry at her, but her curiosity got the better of her.

“Um...Professor Snape, if you don’t mind me asking, where are you taking me?”

He doesn’t respond. (Y/n) knows better not to persist and to just leave it at that.

She suddenly begins to recognize her surroundings. They pass the Slytherin Common Room and continue down the corridor. They pass the Girls’ and Boys’ Dormitory, then suddenly they stop outside a room.

He turns to look at (y/n), glancing her up and down.

What could he possibly be doing and why is he looking at me like that? She questioned in her head, standing stiffly.

He turns back to the door and opens it, stepping in, (y/n) following. He shuts the door quietly behind her and uses his want to light a candle on the desk that was in the room.

She glances around the room. It was dark and lit only by the candle. The walls were lined with bookshelves and glass jars filled with things she didn’t even want to know what. 

She began to piece it together as he walked past the fireplace, lighting it to reveal more jars and potions and books lining the walls. It was Professor Snape’s room.

She quickly turned, preparing herself to leave.

“Leaving so soon?”

(Y/n) turned and smile weakly at Professor Snape.

“Of course not.” She approached him, following him up a spiral staircase into a room, filled with more books and jars, except this room has a large bed. She glanced around the room. Books scattered the floor.

“It’s a bit of a mess, but you can sleep here then, if sleeping in the (h/n) Dormitory is so bad. “

She stared at him, shocked. Professor Snape had just told her that she could sleep in his room.

She didn’t even know how to respond. She wasn’t sure if there were rules against this at Hogwarts but she knew for sure that this wouldn’t be accepted by anyone.

She couldn’t decline his offer though as the tiredness hit her again, seeing the large bed, much bigger than her own and looked much comfier.

“Where will you sleep, Professor?”

“Don’t worry about me, I don’t need to sleep. I will be down there reading.” He left her and began walking to the steps before stopping, his back facing her.

“I am going out of my way to help you out, do not let me down.” He says in a monotone voice. It was strange to hear something like that with no emotion.

“Thank you, Professor, I won’t.”

“And be awake much earlier than normal, you should leave before everyone else is awake.” He finished before finally going down the steps, not staying long enough to hear her respond, “okay.”

She stared at the staircase for a few moments before turning and laying down in the bed. She was right. It was much more comfier than her other bed.

She felt bad though. Although Professor Snape said that he didn’t sleep, she could tell that this bed had been laid in many, many times. Too many times for a person who claims to never sleep.

She stared up at the ceiling, pulling the dark comforter up to her neck to block out the cold from the dungeons which she secretly welcomed.

Is this wrong? She questioned. It’s not like Professor Snape is....she stopped herself before she could finish the though. No. Don’t be obscene. Professor Snape is only helping his student out, he isn’t like that.

She rolled over on her side. He wasn’t really that much older than her, she had decided. As adults, the age different really wouldn’t have mattered. It was barely a ten year difference- she snapped herself out of her thoughts, feeling revolted. What was she thinking, that was her teacher and this was not her teacher making an attempt to get close to her.

She pressed her eyes shut tightly, not allowing any more thoughts to enter her head. She shouldn’t even think about things like that, she was a kid...a kid who has reached her adolescent years.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Professor Snape’s room, the excitement continues during breakfast in the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really happy about all of the positive feedback from the first chapter.
> 
> Thank you everyone who is reading!
> 
> {2,503 words}
> 
> Key; (y/n) your name, (L/n) last name, (h/c) hair color, (e/c) eye color, (h/n) house name, (h,h) head of house

(Y/n) woke up feeling strangely like a new person. She felt happy for a moment until she remembered as soon as she opened her eyes the other Slytherin girls were going to try to steal her wand or hide her uniform again. She squinted her eyes shut, hoping for a few more seconds of freedom from them until she heard a voice.

“Miss (L/n), you’d better wake up.”

(Y/n) eyes flew open. That wasn’t the normal voice of a teenage Slytherin girl, that was Professor Snape’s voice.

She stared up at him, who was leaning over her, holding up a small teacup in his hands.

Then she remembered last night. She had completely forgotten after she has fell asleep; it was the best night of sleep she has had in the last two months she had been there.

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

“I made you tea.” He said, handing it to her.

She took it gingerly, taking a sip.

“Wow, this is really good. Thank you, Professor, and thank you for letting me stay last night...I don’t think I would have survived the night in the (h/n) Dormitory.” She said, thankfully, holding the tea cup in her lap.

“Not a problem. How was your rest?” He asked, turning away, scanning the books on the bookcase in his room.

“It was great actually. I haven’t slept this well in a long time.” She said, staring down into her cup of tea, glancing over at him.

“Were they mean to you?” Professor Snape asked as he touched one the spine of one of the books, his index finger running down the words as he read the title.

“Who?”

He pulled the book out. 

“The (h/n) girls, were they mean to you like the Slytherins?” He asked, opening the book.

(Y/n) couldn’t make out the title of the book he was looking at. He seemed interested but his voice lacked any interest. Maybe he was just making conversation but something told her that he did genuinely care, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

She took another sip of her tea before speaking.

“Actually...they were really nice to me. I thought they were going to hate me but they didn’t care.” She said, smiling slightly, then she remembered.

She threw the sheets off of herself, nearly spilling her tea as she jumped up, causing Professor Snape to turn and look at her.

“I have to go before they notice I’m gone!”

He nodded at her and left the room, leaving her alone to quickly change into her uniform. She finished her tea and ran down the stairs to see Professor Snape’s standing next to his desk with a pile of books.

“Thank you again, Professor.” She said quickly before darting towards the door, stopping as he spoke.

“What time did the girls fall asleep last night?” He asked, glancing up from the books.

(Y/n) turned on her heels to face him.

“Um....around 1 am, though I think they would have been asleep sooner if they weren’t talking to me.” She said, wondering why he’d ask.

“Okay then, make sure your out of the room by 1, I will be there to get you.” 

(Y/n) was shocked. Professor Snape has looked down back at his books, acting as though what he said wasn’t bizarre for a teacher, let alone him, Professor Snape, the cold, heartless loner teacher.

“Don’t forget, class starts in three hours so you’d better hurry.”

She nodded and stepped out of his room quietly, careful not to let anyone know she was down there.

Three hours? It was only 6am? She had only gotten 4 hours of sleep but she felt much better than when she had gotten a full night of sleep.

She glanced around the corridors, not seeing anyone. Quickly she made her way up the staircase and through the long corridors until she found herself passing the Great Hall. Now that it was light out, she could recognize the corridors which she hadn’t been able to in the dark. She made her way down the hall, remembering the way Professor (h/h) had taken her, this time luckily ending up in the right spot.

She opened the door to the Girls’ Dormitory and slipping in, thankfully everyone was asleep still.

She slipped past the beds until she saw her own. She didn’t want to change back out of her uniform and risk waking someone up, so she kept it on.

She sat down on her bed, staring at her hands. The warmth from the tea Professor Snape had made her was gone now, but it didn’t matter because she was back in the room that was too hot for her anyways.

She looked up and glanced over at the window, just to stop in her tracks, her heart stopping. There was another first year (h/n) sitting up in her bed across from (Y/n), staring right at her.

She hadn’t even noticed this girl when she had slipped in.

“Where have you been?” She asked in a whisper.

(Y/n) swallowed hard, blurring out the first thing she could think.

“Bathroom.”

“All night?”

(Y/n)’s heart lurched. This girl knew she had left.

“Uh...” She stuttered.

“It’s alright, I won’t tell anyone.” The girl said, a smile resting on her face. It was a genuine smile, not the smile the Slytherin girl’s would give her before they were about to betray her and make her life miserable.

“Promise?” (Y/n) asks.

“Yep, I promise.”

“I tried to go to sleep last night but...I just couldn’t. This is nothing like the Slytherin Dormitory, I was completely restless so I went out for a bit and took a walk. I probably should have stayed in...” she dragged out, being sure to not mention Professor Snape at all.

“I see. I can’t possibly understand how you would prefer the freezing dungeons to our room.” She laughs. “My name is Alice Twycross, and I know your name. I was here when Professor (h/h) brought you in. What was it like being a Slytherin?”

(Y/n) smiled at her. “Well I guess I was never really a Slytherin, just a (h/n) stuck in a Slytherin group, but it wasn’t really that bad.”

“Did Professor Snape treat you better than the other houses?” She asked, jumping up and coming over to sit down next to (y/n), not caring if she disturbed the others who were sleeping.

(Y/n) face instantly got red at the mention of his name.

“What?” Alice asked.

“Oh...um...yeah, he was relatively nice to me. I didn’t get any special treatment, but he did tell the other Slytherin off when he bullied me, only because he didn’t want to take points of his own house though.” She said, partly telling the truth.

“I would die for Professor Snape to treat me decently!” Alice said, closing her eyes, as if imagining a world where he treated every student as equals. “He’s awful!”

She knew she shouldn’t have taken that so personally, but what Alice had said really upset (y/n). 

“He isn’t awful!” She quickly said to his defense, thinking about his hand on her back when she hugged him, telling her he wouldn’t hate her, him taking her to his room in the middle of the night when she was lost, and him waking her up with a warm cup of tea. 

“Professor Snape is actually nice.”

She quickly shut up when she realized the others were waking up and looking at her questionably.

“Whatever you say.” Alice mumbled, looking a bit annoyed that (y/n) wasn’t agreeing with her.

“We’d better hurry up and get to the Great Hall for breakfast.” Alice said, turning back to we bed where she began to get her things out from her storage.

(Y/n) sighed, laying down in the bed. She was already ready so she laid there while the others got their things ready and changed into their uniforms.

She was greeted by a couple of the girls she spoke to last night. For some reason, the whole switch of houses had made her popular among the (h/n) house.

She was curious if the (h/n) boys would act the same, trying to take her mind off of her Professor who she knew she had no chance with and shouldn’t even make an attempt, but she couldn’t stop thinking about slipping off with him tonight and going with him to the dungeons.

She wanted to try to get closer to him though, maybe ask him for help with potions while she was alone with him.

Alice snapped her out of her thoughts when she reached for (y/n)’s hand and tugged her upwards, pulling her out of the bed.

Alice really had no sense of personal space, (y/n) began to realize as she trudged behind Alice and a couple of other girls who were talking quickly about not waiting to show (y/n) off to the other (h/n) boys and finding a cute boy for her.

(Y/n) listened quietly as they told her the names of the cute boys in their house as they dragged her through the corridor to the Great Hall.

She didn’t even want to think of being introduced to boys, rather she just wanted to focus on her studies, but maybe that was just an excuse.

She sat down next to the girls at the (h/n) table, her eyes darting over to the teachers’ table, looking for the dark haired teacher she was beginning to yearn for. 

She knew it was wrong. She kept telling herself she’d get over it as soon as Professor Snape did something to upset her. She was just going to puberty and latching on to anything that showed her the tiniest bit of affection.

She just twirled her spoon around in her bowl of porridge, not feeling hungry at all, even though she hadn’t ate her dinner the night before. At least the tea Professor Snape had made for her was filling.

She ignored the chatter at the table and turned to look at the teachers’ table again, this time those dark eyes met her (e/c) eyes and she tried to hold back a smile.

He didn’t break eye contact, even after Alice had grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, asking her what she was looking at.

“What, do you fancy Professor Snape or something?” Alice asked loudly, laughing with a snort.

(Y/n) groaned inwardly and laughed. “Of course not, don’t be absurd!”

“Good, I was getting worried there!” Alice said, shoving a spoonful of porridge in her mouth.

As much as Alice was nosy and loud and didn’t understand personal space, (y/n) could already tell she was starting to get attached to this girl. She smiled at her. Finally, she could have an actual friend.

One of the other girls sitting next to her turned to (y/n). Her name was Katie Bell. She ducked her head towards (y/n) and pointed at a boy a little ways down the table.

“That’s Lucius Derwent. He’s really attractive, and he’s been looking at you this whole time.” She whispers, playing with her blonde hair that was done into a braid.

(Y/n) looked from her over to the boy, and she was right, this boy was staring right at her, and he was attractive, but he wasn’t her type. What was her type anyways. Dark, cold, broody, and hated by most?

She began to take a bite of her food in hopes for him to take a hint that she didn’t want to talk but it didn’t work as he stood up and began to approach her, causing her to almost choke on her food.

The boy came around the table instead of sitting across from her, which of course would have been the normal thing to do which took her by surprise. She hoped he was just going to pass her, but he didn’t. He made Katie move over and sat between her and (y/n).

She turned to look at Alice for support but she just nudged (y/n) in the side with her elbow, grinning.

Any other time Alice wouldn’t have stopped talking.

(Y/n) turned slowly to look at him.

“Um...hi?” She tried to say as cooly as possible, accidentally sounding defensive.

“Hey, don’t be like that.” He said, grinning. “I’m Lucius, as who might you be?”

“Uh, I’m (y/n).” She said awkwardly, trying to avoid his gaze.

“I heard you used to be a Slytherin, is that right?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She responded, hoping the conversation would end there.

“Makes sense they switched you, a Slytherin could never be as attractive as you.”

She felt a stab of anger again, thinking about Professor Snape.

“That’s not true.” She said quickly, without thinking.

“Oh, please don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on a Slytherin boy!” He says, groaning in a joking way that almost felt cocky.

“Um no, I don’t.” She responded, trying not to respond defensively again.

“So no crush the, huh?”

She went silent. “Nope.” She finally muttered, practically praying he would get up and leave.

He slid closer to her. 

“What, are you playing hard to-“ 

Before he could finish he was grabbed by the back of the cloak and pulled out of the bench.

She turned to see Professor Snape looming over them, releasing Lucius to stand, cowering from Professor Snape’s glare.

“Go back to your seat and leave the girl alone before I take points away.” He said monotone, glancing at (y/n) before turning away as Lucius quickly went around the table back to his spot, not even daring to look her way again.

(Y/n)’s cheeks felt hot as she stared down at her bowl.

“Wow...that went...well.” Alice mumbled.

“Yeah...” Katie said, sliding back down next to (y/n).

“I’m just glad Professor stepped in... he kinda seemed like a jerk.” (Y/n) mumbled, putting a spoonful of the porridge in her mouth, awkwardly.

“A jerk? He was just trying to talk to you. You really aren’t good with relationships, are you?” Katie said, chuckling.

“Uh...I guess not.” (Y/n) said, trying to look over your shoulder to the teachers’ table. She could see Professor Snape was still watching her. She turned back to her table quickly. 

What about her fascinated him? She couldn’t seem to figure it out.

Breakfast was finally over and classes were about to start. She wanted to try to quickly speak to Professor Snape before she left.

She was about to quickly rush over to the teachers’ table past all the students who were already standing and moving around but Professor Snape had already reached her first.

“Professor!” She quickly said, smiling.

“Miss (L/n), please try to keep away from boys like him, they aren’t good for you.” He says before turning away and leaving.

She knew she should have felt a bit sad by his remark, but it had made her feel good. Was he jealous of that boy? She wondered with a grin. She couldn’t wait to finish her classes and sneak off to his room tonight.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight in Professor Snape’s room was...a bit different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really enjoying writing this. Thank you so much for all the support.   
> Sorry the chapters have been a bit short, I’ve been coming up with ideas as a write since I don’t usuallly plan ahead.
> 
> {2,173 words}
> 
> ——
> 
> Key; (y/n) your name, (L/n) last name, (h/c) hair color, (e/c) eye color, (h/n) house name, (h,h) head of house

(Y/n) laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling again. She couldn’t stop playing today’s Potions Class over and over again in her head, repeatedly outlining Professor Snape’s hands with her eyes as if she had taken a photograph of him. 

She had hoped that Potions Class would have been differently, hoping that he would treat her differently there, hoping that as he walked past her, he would run his thin, long fingers along her arm, but he hadn’t. He treated her like any other student, except he never yelled at her for doing something wrong.

She knew he couldn’t treat her differently for he would put his job at stake.

She rolled over in the bed, waiting for 1am to finally come around.

She quickly slipped out of bed after glancing around the room, making sure everyone was asleep.

She stood up and crept towards the door, stopping in her tracks as she heard a voice.

“Going again?” The familiar voice whispered.

She had forgotten about Alice.

She turned around and faced the small girl.

“Yeah, please don’t tell anyone.” She whispered.

“Okay. I’ll make up a story if anyone wakes up.”

“Thanks, I owe you.” (Y/n) whispered, smiling.

She turned and made her way to the door, glancing over her shoulder to see Alice laying down now.

She turned back to the door and opened the door knob, slipping out.

Just as Professor Snape had told her the day before, he was standing there waiting, his wand barely lighting the corridor.

“Quickly, please.” Professor Snape said in his usually grumpy voice, turning away and going down the corridor.

A grin spread across (y/n)’s face as she jogged after him. She fell into a steady stride behind him, finding her eyes outlining his hand again.

She wanted to just reach out and take it in her own and intertwine her fingers with his, but she knew better.

She kept thinking about how that hand was the hand that was pressed against her back when he hugged her. That was the hand that held the cup of tea he made her. That was the hand that yanked the boy that was antagonizing her away.

She couldn’t help but grin a toothy grin, her face getting red and feeling warm, looking at the ground now.

She knew these thoughts she had and the way she felt towards him was extremely inappropriate, but she couldn’t help it. She adored everything about Professor Snape. She didn’t see a cold, angry teacher, she saw a person with feelings, she saw someone capable of love and compassion, she just had to be the one to bring it out of him.

They made their way down the steps into the Dungeons, the shoes clicking against the cold stone floor.

They came to a halt outside of his room as he opened the door, stepping in before anyone could see him.

She felt safe around Professor Snape, but she worried that Filch or Peeves might see them and tell Headmaster Dumbledore.

She shut the door quietly behind her, watching as he lit the fireplace.

She wished that she could come here earlier. She wished she could sit in the armchair next to the fire and watch Professor Snape across from her at his desk, reading books and making potions.

She would give anything to spend time with someone she adored rather than with the other students, but she knew she couldn’t.

“Um...Professor?”

He turned from the fire to look at her.

“Yes?”

“Would it be possible...” she began, running her finger along her wand, not making eye contact with him. “If I could come here after class and work on Potions with you?” She asked, glancing up now. 

He didn’t respond right away so she quickly began to speak.

“I don’t really enjoy the (h/n) common room that much. I’m mostly bored and even when I try to get work done the others bother me about boys and who I like and-“

“Yes, you may come down here after class.” Professor Snape said, walking over to his desk.

“Thank you.” She said softly.

“Since Potions Class is your last class of the day, you can help me carry my stuff to my room as well.” He said, opening up a book on his desk.

She nodded, although she knew he probably hadn’t even saw her. He barely made eye contact with her when they were in his room.

She turned and made her way up the steps to the bed.

She originally had planned to work with Potions tonight, but coming here after class was much better because she could see him more, and still get a chance to sleep a little.

As she laid in the bed, she began to wonder if Professor Snape really did ever sleep. She rolled over on her side so that she was staring at the wall.

She really hoped that he wasn’t staying up all night for her.

It didn’t take her long to drift off into sleep, hearing Professor Snape flip the page in the book he was reading now and again.

She almost slept completely through the night until she hit the wall when she was turning on her other side.

Her eyes blinked open, trying to become adjusted to the dark.

That’s odd... she thought. The wall was on her left side. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking over to her right.

She nearly choked when she finally realized what she had bumped into.

Professor Snape was fast asleep on the right side of the bed.

She guessed he did need sleep.

She stared down at him for a few moments. Even when he was sleeping he was extremely attractive.

She turned over, sitting on her knees, still watching him as she pushed her (h/c) hair behind her ears.

A smile rested on her face.

She lifted her hand up, reaching towards his face before pulling away, shaking her head.

She shouldn’t touch him. He doesn’t want to be touched.

She couldn’t will herself, though.

She reached her hand out again, gently pushing his hair out of his face then running her hand along the side oh his face.

Her touch didn’t wake him at all. He must have been really tired.

She felt a twig of sadness as she realized she had had stopped him from sleeping. 

Her hand stretched over him, reaching for his hand. She slid her hand against his, her thumb running up and down his palm.

It felt exactly how she imagined it would.

She quickly let go and slid back onto her back.

She began to feel as though she was being creepy.

She knew if Professor Snape was awake he would not have approved of what she had done.

She pushed herself far up against the wall, leaving a large gap between them and tried to shut her eyes but she found herself staring at him the entire time until she finally couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer.

She woke to a heavy feeling against her. She figured it was the blanket weighing down on her.

She blinked her eyes open a few times, completely forgetting that Professor Snape was next to her until she realized her face was against his chest and his arm was slung over her.

She knew that it must have been an accident that he had his arm around her and that she should back off before he wakes up and forces her to never come back, but she really enjoyed the warmth and scent of him.

She didn’t want to admit that she was touch starved, but she was. Back at home her parents wanted nothing to do with her.

They were both wizards, so it didn’t have anything to do with them being muggles or anything, they just didn’t get along.

Her being born was an accident and they never let her forget it.

She was never hugged by her parents. 

The slightest bit of attention she got was at the muggle school. Her parents never told her she was a wizard up until the year before she had to go to Hogwarts.

She went to muggle schools, became friends with muggles, and was under the impression that she was a muggle her whole life anyways.

She had friends. Not many, but they were nice to her. They were just little kids though. 

She never had the chance to have an intimate relationship when she was younger and now she has reached the age where that is the only thing she has to look forward to. 

She wasn’t even looking for intercourse, just someone who willingly wanted to touch her and hold her and be around her.

She placed her hand lightly on the side of Professor Snape’s face, caressing him. 

This time, she wasn’t lucky. 

Professor Snape’s eyes snapped open and he stared at her for a few moments before processing what was happening. Once he had realized, she saw a genuine expression on his face that wasn’t his usual expression, it was shock.

They both sat up quickly, (y/n)’s face flushed.

“Professor, I’m so sorry...I woke up and you were there and-“

“No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have got into bed with you.” He said calmly, getting out of bed.

“I’ll go make tea.” He said as he went down the steps, leaving (y/n) sitting in the bed, looking disheveled, staring in shock at the staircase.

She ran her hand through her hair, falling backwards into the bed, sighing.

She knew as soon as she was about to leave he was going to ask her to not come back and not show up after class, she just knew it.

She dreaded Professor Snape’s return. 

It was only a few seconds before Professor Snape was coming back up the staircase, holding the tea cup.

She could get used to this, even though it wasn’t going to last long.

She wanted to try to stay longer since the only one awake was Alice last time and Alice would keep it a secret but she knew she’d better just leave before Professor said something she didn’t want to hear.

She made her way down the steps after finishing her tea, feeling terribly sad, prolonging each step until Professor Snape could see her. She then went down the steps normally, trying not to look at him.

He got up and took the tea cup out of her hand. He held her hands in his for a second before pulling the cup away.

Her face reddened even more. What he had just done was not an accident.

She looked up at him wanting to ask him if he was mad, but she figured it was better to just go and not make things any worse.

She tried to slip past Professor Snape quietly to the door.

“Going so soon?” He asked, finally turning from his books to make eye contact with her.

“Uh...I thought that it might be better if I leave so that, you know, they don’t notice I’m gone.” She said, looking down.

“They didn’t notice you were gone before, correct?” He asked.

“Um, no.” She said awkwardly, scratching her head.

“Then why leave so soon?” He asked.

She finally mustered up the courage to say what she wanted to.

“Aren’t you...mad at me?”

“Mad about what?”

“About...this morning, in bed?”

“It was an honest mistake, now please, sit down.” He said, pointing to the arm chair next to the fire.

She looked away from him as she went over to the armchair, grinning wildly.

She sat down, sinking into the chair.

She rested her arm on the armrest, leaning into her hand, watching him at his desk with a smile.

She was living her dream right now and couldn’t feel happier.

Professor Snape looked up from the desk at her. 

She saw the corners on his mouth turn upward in the faintest smile but still, it was a smile.

She felt herself go pale. 

This wasn’t puppy love or infatuation, she was genuinely in love with him.

She sat with him for an hour talking about Potions. She told him about her family. He didn’t say anything about his, but she respected that. He did tell her how he wanted to be the Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She enjoyed talking to him. He always had something interesting to say.  
She felt a bit crestfallen that she had to go, but she couldn’t wait for Potion’s class and getting to go with him to his room afterwards.

“Have a good day.” 

Was the last thing Professor Snape had said to her. Those words were enough to get her through the entire day. She was practically beaming with joy the whole afternoon, causing Alice and Katie to pester her about it, knowing only a significant other could bring someone that kind of joy.

She couldn’t believe how in just three days she could fall so deeply in love with him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a little more about Snape’s personal life as well as having a mysterious conversation with Lucius during dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to write a chapter that’s a bit longer.  
> I’m so happy there’s so much support, I really didn’t think this many people would like my story.
> 
> {3,326 words}
> 
> ——
> 
> Key; (y/n) your name, (L/n) last name, (h/c) hair color, (e/c) eye color, (h/n) house name, (h,h) head of house

(Y/n) hadn’t enjoyed Potions Class so much in a long time. Professor Snape had them make a Cure for Boils potion.

It was a potion for beginners so (y/n) didn’t have any problem at all perfecting her potion, plus the extra potions studying on the side helped a lot because she wanted to please Professor Snape as much as possible.

Professor Snape had praised her for her potion while scolded everyone else, comparing their potions to hers, telling everyone else theirs were inadequate.

She could feel that half of the class looked up to her in a sense and were amazed by her quick skills, while the other half silently cursed her for setting the bar so high.

Since she had finished her potion so quickly, she got the chance to spend the rest of class watching Potions blow up or spill every where, but most importantly, she got to watch Professor Snape as he walked from table to table, glancing at the cauldrons, correcting students techniques.

She sort of liked that Professor Snape was only nice to her. It made her feel special. It felt even more rewarding every time he spoke kindly to or about her.

Although one of the things she did not enjoy about it was the constant rude remarks she overheard in every class about Professor Snape. She heard cruel remarks daily and she wished she could show them the real Professor Snape, but she didn’t want to jeopardize the relationship she had with him.

Alice and Katie had been repeatedly saying (y/n)’s name until she had finally snapped out of her trance of staring at Professor Snape.

“Yeah?”

“Can you help us?”

(Y/n) stared at their cauldrons. They had barely done anything.

She knew she shouldn’t judge them so harshly, but the potion was fairly simple.

“First, you need to gather the rest of your ingredients.” She said, pointing at the tall cabinet behind them, every shelf filled to the brim with ingredients for any potion you could think of.

She heard a grown from Katie and Alice.

“It’s actually quite simple. The ingredients are ordered by name.” She said, standing up, the other two behind her.

“You haven’t gotten all of your ingredients yet?” Professor Snape snarled behind them.

When the girls parted so that he could see (y/n) behind them, his gaze at them softened.

“Um, I was just helping them, don’t worry Professor Snape, after they have their ingredients they’ll finish quickly, right?” She said, glancing from Alice and Katie who both nodded simultaneously, agreeing with her.

“Very well. Do it quickly or it will cost you house points.” He said, turning around to approach a different table, his cloak whipping upwards as he turned sharply, leaving (y/n) standing there, staring at his cloak that glided through the air as he moved quickly to the tables, quick to get his angry remarks in.

“He is so mean. He could at least help us a little!” Alice whined.

“Yeah!” Katie agreed.

“You know, this potion isn’t that hard!” (Y/n) snapped quietly. She tolerated everyone else sayin bad things about Professor Snape, but not her friends.

“It may be easy to you, since you’re so eager to please him, but like the rest of us, Professor Snape is just outright mean and we just want to get this class done and over with.” Katie said sharply, pushing past (y/n), bumping into her shoulder hard, causing her to stumble backwards.

She didn’t say anything, only looked at Alice with a pleading look, only to be shot down when Alice looked away and followed behind Katie.

(Y/n) watched them as they tried to find the ingredients. She could see every single one that they needed,  
but turned away and trudged back to her seat at the table, feeling hurt.

Everyone in the Slytherin house hated her. She had a second chance and was put into the (h/n) house. She finally made friends and now she ruined it; ruined it for a boy- her teacher, nonetheless.

She began to realize how absurd her whole relationship with Professor Snape was.

She wondered wether or not she should go with Professor Snape to his room after class, or if she should even go to his room at all tonight. There was no way Alice was going to keep in a secret that she kept sneaking off in the middle of the night.

She had to make amends somehow, and fast.

She glanced over at Professor Snape. He had his back turned to her and was at the other side of the room. She quickly pulled her wand out.

“Leviosa!” She whispered, thrusting her hand upward as nonchalantly as she could, sliding the ingredients out of the cabinet and onto the table next to their cauldrons without anyone noticing.

Quickly she put her wand back as Professor Snape turned around and approached their table.

“Why are you two still over there, you have all the ingredients you need at your table?” Professor Snape said, annoyed.

Alice and Katie turned, surprised to see all the ingredients laid out on the table for them.

They quickly went back to their spots sitting down.

(Y/n) could feel them watching her. They knew she did it, but she figured it would be better if she just stayed silent.

She could hear the turning of pages of their textbook and the sound of them adding their ingredients to the cauldrons.

She prayed they would but the ingredients in, in the correct order, as one mistake could cause the whole potion to blow up and spill everywhere, as they had seen previously at different tables.

Thankfully, they put the ingredients in right, stirred their potions, and managed to make their potions without any mishaps.

She sat silently for the rest of the class, up until it ended.

As the other students began to leave the room, Alice and Katie stopped.

“Hey, thank you for getting the ingredients out for us. Professor Snape probably wouldn’t have been happy if he had seen you do it.” Katie said, sounding almost apologetic.

“It’s no problem. I didn’t want him to yell at you guys anymore.” (Y/n) said, glancing over her shoulder at him who was waiting for her to finish her conversation.

“I’m sorry I got upset at you. You were right, the potion was simple, even if we weren’t trying very hard to please Snape.” Katie said, twirling her braid.

“Yeah. You’re pretty good at potions, though.” Alice said, smiling, trying to make up for their harshness earlier.

“Thank you.” (Y/n) said, smiling. What felt like ten pounds was lifted off of her chest and she could breathe normally.

“Are you going to walk with us to the Common Room?” Katie asked.

“Um...I can’t, I’m going to be busy. Maybe tomorrow?” (Y/n) asked, feeling bad that she kept ditching her friends for her Professor. She knew that she had to spend an even amount of time with them and not just cling to Professor Snape the entire time.

“Oh, okay, well we’ll see you at dinner!” Katie said, spinning around and making her way out of the class, Alice behind her.

(Y/n) waited until they had left an the door had shut behind them. She turned around and approached Professor Snape with a smile.

“Ready to go now?” He asked, sounding a bit bored of having to wait for her.

“Yes.” She said, taking the books that he was holding out for her.

He always had Potion books with him she began to notice.

She followed behind him as he was also carrying some books and a large stack of papers.

She followed him out of them room and into the corridor. They made their way down the corridor until the reached Professor Snape’s room. She followed him in, glancing around, hoping that even if anyone saw her they thought she was just helping her Professor out.

“I have lots of tests to grade.” He said, setting the large stack on papers down on his desk.

“You can help me grade them.”

She sighed inwardly. She wanted him to help her with potions, not her help him with his class, but she didn’t mind, as long as she got the chance to spend more time with him.

He pulled up another chair next to him at his desk and separated the stack into two large piles; one for him and one for her.

She sat down next to him. He set the key down between them and they quickly started grading test. She left the written work ungraded for Professor Snape to grade, only going through the multiple choice questions.

She payed attention to all the names on the tests, especially the Slytherin students. She wanted to have a little bit of dirt on the ones who hated her, just in case anything ever happened, but she knew that just knowing that Professor Snape adores her and not his own house students really got on their nerves.

She really started to appreciate Professor Snape’s dedication to his class. She always thought that the only thing he did was tell the students what to make and yell at them for making mistakes, but he actually has a very busy life.

She couldn’t believe that Professor Snape had to grade all those papers every other day. She was exhausted and had barely even gotten through her stack or had even graded the written work.

She began to feel bad that she didn’t think as highly of him as she should have.

She was glad she could help him, even if it was a little bit.

She glanced at Professor Snape every couple of times. She could tell from his face that he was already completely stressed.

She stopped grading the tests for a moment, staring at him. He hadn’t even noticed she stopped working and was staring at him.

Her hand reached out and took his. He looked up from the test he was grading.

“Professor,” she began, squeezing his hand. “You should take a break.”

“Do you see how much I need to get done? I can’t take a break.” He says, sighing, looking back down at the test.

She squeezed his hand again, causing him to look at her again.

“But I’m here and I’ll help, please take a break for a little bit. Make some tea or something. I’ll stay here and keep grading them.”

She could have sworn she saw the corner of his lips turn up again.

“Very well, thank you.” He says, turning the hand she was holding over and rubbing his thumb down the palm of her hand before standing up.

She smiled, watching him get up and walk over to his kitchen.

She turned back to the tests, her smile fading. The only thing worse than taking a test was grading a couple hundred of them.

She quickly began going through the tests as fast as she could, telling herself the sooner she got done the more time she’d have to spend with Professor Snape.

She got through a few more tests before Professor Snape returned to the desk carrying to cups of tea. He slid one over to (y/n).

“Thank you.” She said warmly, taking the tea and pressing the cup to her lips. Professor Snape’s tea always tasted the best. She could almost taste the compassion in his tea, or maybe she was just looking at those small little things that he does for her through rose colored glasses.

She leaned against him, closing her eyes. She felt him stiffen against her touch.

“Professor?” She said quietly, not looking up at him.

“Yes?” He asked, staring down at her head that was pressed against his arm.

“Have you ever been in love?” She asked, carelessly.

“Yes.” He didn’t say anything else.

“When?”

“When I was your age.”

“What was her name?”

She felt him hold his breath at the question.

“Lily.”

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

“Did she love you back?”

Professor Snape went silent, his expression saddened.

“No.” He finally managed to say.

“We were placed in different houses. She was a Gryffindor. She fell in love with another Gryffindor; James Potter.”

She could hear the bitterness in his voice when he spoke his name.

“Do you still love her?” She asked.

Again, he went silent. She already knew the answer.

“I do but...I shouldn’t.” Professor Snape said, sighing.

“Do you know where she is?” She asked.

“Probably somewhere in the muggle world with James.”

They both sat silently. She didn’t mean to be so invasive and dampen the mood.

“Professor?”

He looked down at her again.

“I love you.” She said, an emphasis on the ‘I.’

He let out the breath he was holding.

“I know.” He said solemnly.

She didn’t know what he meant by that. Did he love her back or did he only love Lily. It was ridiculous to expect him to love her back, but still, she wanted him to love her the way she loved him.

“Why didn’t she love you back?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” He pauses. “I thought we were meant for each other but I guess I was wrong.”

He felt sad now. Not that Professor Snape loves someone else, but that his love was not returned. He deserved love. Even if it wasn’t from her. Maybe that’s why Professor Snape was the way he was, because of Lily.

“What was she like?” (Y/n) asked.

“We can talk about this later, we should get to the Great Hall for dinner.” Professor Snape said, now realizing how late it was.

“What about the tests?” She asked, feeling bad that she was holding him up.

“It’s fine, let’s just go eat.”

She followed Professor Snape out of his room and into the corridor.

She felt a bit awkward coming out of his room with him at a time where others could see them.

“You go ahead, I have to stop in my classroom.” He said, stopping at the Potions Class door.

“Okay.”

She watched as he stepped out of the corridor into his classroom.

She stood there for a few moments, thinking about what he had told her. She felt like she understood him a lot better.

As she approached the Great Hall she found her seat in between Alice and Katie.

All she wanted to do was tell her friends about Professor Snape’s backstory and how he wasn’t really a bad person but she didn’t even know how to explain to them how she found this out, plus she knew that they probably didn’t want to hear about their Professor.

She sat down next to them and they happily greeted her.

“So where were you at?” Alice asked.

“I was helping a teacher grade tests.” She said, not wanting to lie just in case they found out about her going with Professor Snape.

“Sounds fun.” Katie said sarcastically.

“I know. I have a newfound respect for the teachers now that I’ve seen how much grading they have to do.” She laughed.

“Did you find out our grades?” Alice asked.

“No, but I did find Bianca’s.” (Y/n) lied. She did see Alice and Katie’s grades. They did average, both getting a passing grade on the test. She didn’t want to tell them though because she knew they’d ask for what class and she didn’t want to tell them Potion’s class.

“Bianca, the sniveling Slytherin bully?” Katie said, loudly.

“Shh!” Alice shushed her.

Bianca was a loud mouthed Slytherin who loved to bully (y/n) back when she was in the Slytherin house. Bianca also loved to bully anyone and everyone who crossed her path.

“What’d she get?” Alice asked.

“A 35%! She didn’t even get near a passing grade.” (Y/n) whispered, feeling a little bad but knowing she deserved it.

“In what class?” Katie asked.

(Y/n) went pale. Of course she had asked what she didn’t want her to ask.

Quickly she thought of an excuse.

“I probably shouldn’t say, I don’t want to get in trouble with the Professor.”

“That’s okay. So she really is as dumb as she looks!” Alice said.

(Y/n) smiled, glad it was quickly dropped.

“I bet you have a ton of dirt on all the students now, don’t you?” Katie asked.

“Quite a bit, actually.” (Y/n) laughed, glancing over her shoulder.

Professor Snape had just came into the Great Hall.

She watched him sit down.

She turned back to the table. It’s about time she paid more attention to her friends.

“So are you going to leave in the middle of the night again?” Katie asked.

(Y/n) jumped.

“How do you know? I thought only Alice knew?”

“Sorry...” Alice said.

“It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone. Plus, you should know better not to tell secrets to Alice, she can’t keep them.” Katie said, smiling.

“Um...yeah, I’m going to be leaving again.” (Y/n) said, worried that her secret of slipping out at night might spread.

“Are you ever going to tell us where you’re going when you’re gone all night?” Alice asked.

“Uh...nope.” (Y/n) said, trying not to sound mean.

“Fine.” Alice said, stuffing her face with food, like she normally did.

(Y/n) spent the entire dinner thinking about what Lily, the girl that Professor Snape was in love with, could possibly look and be like.

Was she pretty? Smart? What did Lily have that she did not?

She was as distant as usually towards Alice and Katie. She wanted to try to stop being so silent around them, but every day it was always something new with Professor Snape.

He was just such a different person, nothing like she has ever known before. Maybe it was because he was so mysterious that every time she spoke to him it was like she had peeled off a new layer of his personality and was finally starting to truly understand him and it always left her thinking about what’s next.

She looked up from her food as Lucius, the boy who had previously tried to make a pass at her and was chased away by Professor Snape, had now sat down across the table from them.

She looked over at Alice, then at Katie, who were looking at him flustered.

She shoveled some more food in her mouth, staring at him.

“Look, we got off on the wrong foot last time, especially when Snape came in and ruined everything.” He said, raising an eyebrow, staring right at (y/n), ignoring the two girls who were obviously interested in him.

“Yeah, and?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. She didn’t even want to deal with him right now. Dinner would be over soon, then she could go with Alice and Katie to the common room for a bit, then go see Professor Snape.

“I find it hard to believe you’re not a Slytherin! You’re so cold.” He said, teasingly.

“Slytherin are not cold.” She said, sitting up straight.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Lucius said, also sitting up straight, shrugging.

(Y/n) scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“So, Lucius , are you just here to talk to (y/n)?” Asked, leaning forward, desperate to get his attention.

“No, I’m here to talk to all three of you.” He said, now having a more serious tone.

“Well what do you need?” (Y/n) asked.

“I can’t tell you right now, I’ll explain later.” He says, now in a whisper. He gets up and goes back to his spot at the other end of the table.

“What was that all about?” (Y/n) asked, turning back to the others.

“No idea.” Katie said.

“I wonder when he plans to tell us.” Alice said.

“I don’t know but it sounded kind of important...” (y/n) mumbled.

Great, something new for her to think about. She worried that her other studies might start to fail with her mind so preoccupied, but that didn’t stop her from taking on another challenge in her life.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius reveals what he was so eager to tell the three causing the four of them, and Professor Snape, to go on a dangerous adventure and put their lives at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is gore and death in this chapter!!!!!
> 
> Also, I’m most likely going to be doing a large timeskip after this chapter as there really isn’t much for me to do at this point. I wasn’t actually planning on getting this far in the story but so many people liked it.
> 
> {3,888 words}
> 
> ——
> 
> Key; (y/n) your name, (L/n) last name, (h/c) hair color, (e/c) eye color, (h/n) house name, (h,h) head of house

(Y/n) followed Alice and Katie into the (h/n) Common Room.

Dinner had just ended and she couldn’t stop thinking about what Lucius was going to tell them.

As they walked in, they saw Lucius sitting in one of the arm chairs. Upon seeing them, he quickly jumped up and approached them.

“Come over here!” He said in almost a hiss, taking them to a corner where he would be sure no one would be eavesdropping.

They all sat down and looked expectantly at him.

“Well?” (Y/n) finally said.

“Okay, I need you all to promise you won’t tell anyone.” He said.

“And why should we do that?” (Y/n) said over Alice and Katie both saying okay.

She shot a look at both of them, telling them to be quiet.

“Just...please. I don’t want to get expelled from Hogwarts!” He said, pleadingly.

“Fine. Tell us what you did.” (Y/n) said, leaning back in the seat.

“I was out on the castle grounds when I heard a weird noise coming from the Forbidden Forest. I wasn’t thinking, I just...went and investigated.” He stuttered.

“You went into the Forbidden Forest?” (Y/n) gasped, leaning forward.

“It wasn’t really that bad.” He shrugged trying to look tough. “Besides, that’s where Snape sends students who are in detention.”

“Yeah, with Hagrid to accompany them! Not by themselves!” Alice butted in, sounding astonished.

“Anyways,” He grumbled, trying to steer the conversation back. “I went in and followed the sound. You won’t believe what I found.”

“Just say it already!” (Y/n) said loudly, exasperated. 

“A baby hippogriff!” He said, grinning.

“A baby hippogriff? But those are really dangerous! What if the mother attacked you!” Katie said, leaning forward.

“That’s the thing! It’s mother wasn’t around. It had a broken wing. I think it was abandoned.” He said.

“What are you going to do about it?” (Y/n) asked, now interested in what he had to say.

“Well, I don’t know yet. I was thinking I’d take it to Hagrid but how would I explain why I was in the forest?” Lucius mumbled.

“Hagrid is really nice, he would help and make sure you wouldn’t get in trouble! Besides, he has a bunch of Hippogriffs himself.” (Y/n) replied.

“Yeah but....” he didn’t finish, just looked away.

“What?” 

“I want to keep it. If I take it to Hagrid, Hagrid will keep it! Or they might put it down for having a broken wing. I want to help it and keep him as my pet!” Lucius said, sounding like a child.

“What other choice do you have?” (Y/n) asked, annoyed.

“You’re on Snape’s good side, right? Maybe you can get him to help. He can help the hippogriff get better but...I still don’t know what to do with it.” Lucius said.

(Y/n)’s face got red at the though of Snape.

“It could work, I guess.” 

“Thank you so much!” Lucius said.

“So what do we do now?” (Y/n) asked.

“We sneak out when everyone is asleep and go into the forest and get it. Then we take it to Hagrid and see if Hagrid can help- but we aren’t letting him keep my hippogriff! Maybe Hagrid can hide him with the other Hippogriffs.”

“Well, you seem to have it all figured out, what do we get out of it?” (Y/n) asked.

He looked shocked. He had expected he would get help while giving nothing in return. His face went a bit red now, feeling embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck.

“Uhm...friendship?” He says in a higher pitched voice.

“Whatever.” (Y/n) said, a grin resting on her face.

Lucius jumps up. “Okay, I’ll see you at 1, we meet in the corridor!” He says before making his way out of the room quickly.

1? 1am? But...that’s the time Professor Snape meets (y/n) in the halls. What was she supposed to do now, he was already gone and there was no way she could sneak into Snape’s room right now and explain the entire situation to him and somehow get him to agree.

She felt a twig of sadness. She still hadn’t finished her conversation with him about Lily and now she wouldn’t get a chance to.

She prayed that magically, Professor Snape would not show up this morning to get her, but she knew she wouldn’t be that lucky.

The way back to the Girls Dormitory was a dreaded one. She feared that tonight would end very badly.

The three went to bed early to get a little bit of sleep before their adventure. 

(Y/n) hoped she could just stay asleep and maybe Katie and Alice would go without her, but when it neared 1 am she was instantly awake as she was used to getting up at this time.

Alice and Katie were up as well and had already saw (Y/n) moving around and she knew she couldn’t get away with pretending now.

She dragged herself up out of the bed, looking around the room. All the girls were asleep except the three of them.

They got up and sneaked to the door.

“You know what, maybe this is a bad idea. We don’t want to get caught and get expelled from Hogwarts, do we?” (Y/n) whispered.

“Why are you suddenly caring now? You’ve been sneaking out for the past couple of nights and haven’t cared. Besides, it will be fun!” Alice whispered, opening the door.

(Y/n) tried to stop her, but Alice had already slipped out the door and Katie pushed (y/n) out in front of her.

They stood in the pitch dark corridor.

She heard Katie shut the door.

Then suddenly, a small light illuminated the corridor.

They all turned to look at it.

Of course. It was Professor Snape.

“(Y/n)-“ He cut himself off when he realized that she was not alone.

“Professor, I can explain!” (Y/n) said quickly, pushing him away from the girls, pulling him aside.

“I made a mistake! I don’t know what happened. Lucius found an abandoned baby hippogriff in the forbidden forest and we agreed to help him get it and-“

“He what?” Professor Snape hissed.

“Professor, wait. Please just here me out. I will explain everything later, can you just help us?” She said pleadingly, staring up at him, her (e/c) eyes glowing in the light of his wand.

He stared down at her, then looked past her at Alice and Katie who looked terrified.

“Do they know?” He whispered, looking back at (y/n).

“No.” She said, shaking her head.

“Fine.” He said, loud enough for Alice and Katie to hear him as well.

They glanced over across the corridor as they heard another door click shut. It was the door to the boy’s Dormitory.

They all turned, Professor Snape using his wand to reveal who it was.

Lucius stood there, looking startled upon seeing Snape, then a bit relieved after seeing the others.

“You already got Snape to help?” He asked, nonchalantly.

“That’s Professor Snape to you, Mr. Derwent. Don’t make me give you detention.” Professor Snape snapped.

“Sorry.” He whispered, looking down.

“Let’s just go.” (Y/n) whispered.

Professor Snape took the lead, taking them down the corridor. (Y/n) was kinda glad that they ran into each other. She knew the four of them would have gotten utterly lost trying to navigate the halls at dark.

She felt her anxiousness begin to ebb away as she followed behind him. 

She was the only one directly behind Professor Snape.

The others kept their distance.

She was practically walking next to Professor Snape when she glanced over her shoulder and realized the others were far back enough where they were no longer in earshot. 

“Professor?”

He looked over at her, then over his shoulder, also acknowledging they were farther back.

“Yes?”

“We still never finished our conversation. What was Lily like?”

He sighs. “You want to have this conversation right now?”

“Yes,” she says. “Please.”

He sighed again, thinking.

“She was beautiful.” He said softly. “She has long, red hair and beautiful green eyes.” 

“She was the only person who liked to be around me.” Professor Snape said, shaking his head.

“Professor, I like to be around you. It’s what I look forward to most every day.” She said, flashing him a sympathetic smile.

“I look forward to it too.” He said, not looking at her.

She was taken aback a first. She half expected him to say “I know.” Just like he had when she told him he loved him. 

She felt a warm feeling in her chest. She couldn’t help grinning.

“Professor, how did you meet Lily? Was it at Hogwarts?”

“No. I lived near her in the muggle world. Why are you so curious about her, she is gone now.” Professor Snape sounded impatient. She realized she probably asked too many questions.

“Sorry.” She said softly, looking away.

Professor Snape looked at her, remorsefully.

“You shouldn’t worry. You aren’t like her at all.” He said.

(Y/n) looked at him. She felt a sharp stab of sadness in her heart. She was nothing like Lily Potter. She was nothing like the woman he loved.

“Oh.” She said, barely audible.

He frowned.

“Why, oh?” He asks.

“You loved Lily though, so why shouldn’t I worry if I’m nothing like her?”

“Because I enjoy your company much more than I had hers.” He said, looking away from her.

She didn’t say anything. She just stared down at her feet as they walked. She was different from Lily...but in a good way?

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Alice beckoning her back to where they were walking.

(Y/n) stopped and waited for the others to reach her while Professor Snape kept walking.

“What were you talking about with Snape?” Alice whispered.

“Oh, um, nothing really.” (Y/n) stuttered.

“You know, it kinda looked like Professor Snape was waiting out there for us...it’s like he knew we were coming.” Katie whispered

“You don’t think someone overheard our conversation and told him, do you?” Lucius asked, whispering.

(Y/n) shook her head quickly. “No, I think it was just a coincidence.” She said, hoping to end the conversation there.

“I don’t know, I think it was a bit odd...” Alice whispered.

Luckily, their conversation stopped when they finally reached the doors to the castle grounds.

The quietly sneaked out, behind Professor Snape.

In a quick sprint, they made their way down the path, past Hagrid’s hut.

“Should we talk to Hagrid first or get the hippogriff first?” (Y/n) asked.

“Let’s get the hippogriff first so that Hagrid doesn’t have a choice.” Lucius said, taking the lead now as he led them into the forest.

(Y/n) glanced at the others who looked just as terrified. Everyone except Professor Snape, that was.

She stood next to him, almost touching, following him into the woods.

Everyone else had cast lumos now that there was no chance anyone could see them in the woods.

Lucius took the lead, Katie and Alice following behind him, and lastly Professor Snape and (y/n) were in the back.

They walked for a few minutes before they heard an unsettling sound. 

It sounded like a whimper, a cry, and a screech all at the same time. She stiffened up, grabbing onto Professor Snape’s sleeve of his cloak.

“Don’t worry, that’s the sound of the baby hippogriff.” Lucius whispered to them, not looking back.

They quickly made their way down the trail. (Y/n) could barely see the others through the dark, only the lights on the end of their wands.

She held on tightly to Professor Snape’s sleeve, tripping on a knotted root that caught her foot that she hadn’t seen under the snow.

Professor Snape quickly turned, catching her. She felt her face against his chest and quickly pushed away, afraid that all the noise she had made would cause the others to turn around and look.

Her face felt hot as she stood there, her breath leaving a cloud in the air. Thankfully, the others hadn’t even noticed.

“Thank you.” She whispered to him, reaching for his sleeve. She was taken by surprise when instead he took her hand and intertwined his fingers into hers.

They walked silently, occasionally hearing the sound the hippogriff crying, getting louder and louder until Lucius finally spoke.

“It’s just past these bushes.” He said, pulling them aside.

Professor Snape let go of her hand now that they were back into the group.

They followed Lucius through the bushes. 

Although it was dark, they could make out the small creature, huddled in the blood stained snow that was covered with leaves on the ground. It was a pinkish roan color, one wing tucked neatly to its side, the other laid stretches out, twisted and crusted with blood, feathers scattered on the ground and bent and missing from the broken wing.

It cried out again, but it sounded like a happy cry as it saw Lucius.

She watched silently, staring amazed at the beautiful creature.

Lucius knelt down a few feet in front of it, bowing.

The small creature rose from its spot, approaching him precariously, it’s wing dragging on the ground altering its balance.

The small creature let out a short screech and quickly came up to Lucius, letting him pet it.

It was at least the size of a pony so, not something that would be easy to hide.

“We’re going to fix your wing, okay?” Lucius whispered to the baby hippogriff, grinning happily.

(Y/n)’s feelings towards Lucius seemed to soften. She didn’t know that he had a good side to him.

Lucius stood up, the hippogriff rubbing its head against his waist. He patted its head.

“I think I’ll call you Briskhoof.” 

“Okay, let’s hurry and get back now!” Alice whispered.

They made their way out of the bushes, Lucius holding Briskhoof’s broken wing off the ground so that he could was a little better.

Just as they were about to start walking again, they heard a branch snap to the left of them. 

Professor Snape quickly turned, pushing the others back behind him.

He held his wand up, trying to see what else was in the woods with them.

There was a silence.

He looked up in the sky, through the trees.

“Oh, that is not good.” He says, looking back down. 

“What?” (Y/n) said quickly, hearing a bit of fear in his voice.

“Full moon.” He says, glancing around. “Werewolves.” 

He quickly tried to usher them along, but to his dismay, he was correct.

A large wolf like creature slammed through the bushes into the path.

Professor Snape quickly thrusted (y/n) behind him, stepping forward, holding his wand out.

The werewolf snarled fiercely, sending shivers down her spine.

They were lucky that it was only one werewolf, but even then they’re dangerous.

It began to charge.

She saw a bright light come from Professor Snape’s wand and she closed her eyes.

She heard it yelp and her eyes snapped open. It was thrusted backwards. The werewolf was up again in a matter of seconds, shaking the snow off of itself, digging its claws into the ground so that it could run faster.

Professor Snape tried to fight it off, but the magic only stopped it for a moment, not leaving them enough time to do anything but stand there.

The werewolf launched itself forward, but this time Professor Snape was unable to fight it off.

He was thrown backwards as Briskhoof launched forward, slamming Professor Snape out of the way and throwing itself at the werewolf.

(Y/n) dashed forward to Professor Snape, getting on her knees in the snow next to him.

There was a deep gash on his face where he had landed on a sharp rock.

They both looked up to see Briskhoof battling with the werewolf, but Briskhoof was winning.

It used its long talons to dig into the werewolf’s back, it’s one good wing flapping frantically as it’s other one laid limp.

The sounds of screeching and snarling filled the forest, then a blood-curdling scream escaped the werewolf’s mouth as Briskhoof’s beak bit down into the werewolf’s throat.

Blood squirted out of its neck as Briskhoof’s beak first went in, then he tore angrily at the flesh, the werewolf collapsing beneath him, it’s arms and legs flailing helplessly as blood filled its mouth and eyes and covered Briskhoof, gagging and gurgling until it’s body went limp, blood still spilling out of its throat and pooling around it, the entire path became blood stained snow.

Briskhoof backed away from the werewolf that now laid there lifeless, blood dripping from its beak.

“Holy shit!” Lucius gasped, not even bothering to mind his language around a teacher.

Alice and Katie looked horrified as they stood there, wide-eyed, stared at the massacre.

(Y/n), herself, felt completely horrified.

She finally managed to stand up, helping Professor Snape up as well.

Lucius ran over to Briskhoof.

“You saved us!” He said, hugging the hippogriff around its neck.

“What...just happened?” (Y/n) asked.

“Hippogriffs are...very...protective of their owners.” Professor Snape said, approaching Briskhoof.

“You may have hurt me...but....good job.” He patted its head, then turned back to the others.

“It’s better than getting bit by a werewolf, god forbid having to be one of those disgusting creatures.” He added, sighing.

“Are you okay?” He asked the others, mostly directing it towards Alice and Katie who still stood there unmoving.

“Y-yeah.” Katie finally said, pulling Alice’s arm.

“Let’s go now. We made a lot of noise. I don’t want to attract anything else, and the other werewolves will be looking for this one.” He said, pointing at the werewolf that laid there.

They followed Professor Snape in silence. They were all extremely tired and they weren’t even done for the night. They still had to take Briskhoof to Hagrid and what were the odds Hagrid would take in a baby hippogriff with a broken wing covered in blood that is not his.

Every couple of steps, (y/n) could see blood drip off of Professor Snape’s face. 

She couldn’t wait to get back to the room and clean up his cut. She couldn’t stand to see it bleed like that.

They had finally reached Hagrid’s hut, and thankfully there was a light still on.

Professor Snape made his way up the steps and knocked on the door.

They stood there for a moment, then the door opened.

Hagrid stood in the doorway, looking over them.

“What are yeh doin’ out here at 3 in the mornin’- Snape? Yeh got a big cut on yeh face! And whata’re yeh doin’ with yer students? Come in, come in!” He says quickly, waving his hand to bring them all in.

“Hagrid, actually, I have something to show you.” Lucius says quickly.

Hagrid turned around.

Briskhoof stepped forward, blood dripping off his beak and his broken wing still dragging in the dirt.

“Oh my, what there happened to that hippogriff?” He asked, stepping down his steps to see it.

It was tiny compared to Hagrid’s towering height.

“I found him in the forbidden forest, he has a broken wing and he was abandoned by his mother.” Lucius said, petting Briskhoof.

“An’ where did all that blood come from?” Hagrid asked.

“He got in a fight with a werewolf to save us.” Lucius said, proudly.

“Hagrid, can you please help Briskhoof?” Alice asked, in a pleading voice.

“Well I guess so. Is Briskhoof yers?” He asked, looking at Lucius.

“Yes.” He said, boldly.

“Alright then, I’ll see what I can do. Now get yerselves back into bed ‘n stay outta the forbidden forest, yeh hear?” Hagrid asked, getting a lead out of his hut and sliding it around Briskhoof’s neck.

“Yes.” They all agreed.

“An’ you, Professor Snape, yeh be sure to clean out yer cut!” He says, leading Briskhoof away.

“Thank you, Hagrid!” Lucius called after him.

They made their way back into the castle.

“Do you know your way back to the room?” Professor Snape asked.

They nodded.

“Very well then, I’ll leave you here. You’d better get back to your room quick. If you get caught, it isn’t my fault.” He said, stopping at his room.

The three of them quickly went off. (Y/n) waited until they were out of sight before she slipped into the room with him. She hoped they wouldn’t worry that she was gone or suspect anything. She also hoped that they wouldn’t get caught. How would they explain why they were out, and looked like a mess from being in the forest.

Professor Snape lit the fire with his wand, collapsing into the armchair next to the fire.

He had taken his cloak off that was wet from the snow he had fallen in.

She realized that her robe was also drenched. She slid it off and set it next to the fire where Professor Snape had set his to dry.

She looked over at him, but he had his eyes shut and his head propped up on his hand.

She sighed and made her way to the kitchen where she got a washcloth damp with warm water and sat down on the armrest of the chair he was sitting on.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

She took his face with her left hand, turning it so she could see the gash that was on his right cheek.

She placed the warm cloth against the cut and he squinted.

“It stings.” He says softly.

“It will for a bit.” She said, just as softly.

She didn’t feel numb anymore from the December cold. The warmth of the fire had already brought back the feeling in her fingers and toes.

She wiped the gash repeatedly until it had stopped bleeding. Then, she put peroxide on it.

She watched as his hand gripped the arm rest and he bit his lips and grimaced in pain.

She wiped it again then put a gel and a large bandage over the wound.

“You know, there’s magic to heal your wounds without any pain.” (Y/n) said, amusingly, still sitting on the chair’s arm rest.

“Yeah. I enjoy it more when you do it though.”

She laughed softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“Thank you for not yelling at Lucius.” She said, burying her head in his neck.

She felt his arm slip around her.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay away from boys like him?” He said, in his usual voice that sounded unamused but she could hear the amusement in his voice. Only she could though and she knew that. 

Everyone thought Professor Snape lacked emotion but she disagreed. She could always tell how he was feeling.

“You could have gotten hurt. It was a bad idea going out there.” He said, frustrated.

“Yeah, but we saved Briskhoof.” 

“Let’s just try to get some sleep.” Professor Snape said. She followed him up the stairs and this time, he wrapped his arms around her on purpose.

He stared at her in the candle light, brushing her hair out of her face.

“You know I love you too, right?” 

(Y/n)’s face instantly went red. He did love her. She couldn’t believe it.

She placed her hand on the bandage that was over his scar.

“I know.” She said, her voice shaky with happiness as she laughs, then she buried her face in his chest.


	6. Author’s Note

I’m going to temporarily pause this fic because finals are coming up for me as well as going to work and I since May is here I’m doing lots of yard work and gardening so I’m going to be rather busy.

I also feel as though I’ve burned myself out because I was writing every single day and I’m not really used to that.

I’m terribly sorry that I have to pause the fic, I’m not sure when I’ll update again.

I really appreciate all the support I’ve been getting!

I’m the meantime, I’m always on instagram. If you want to talk to me I’d love to!

My Instagram spam account is foxyangelheart, that’s where I’m most active.

My art account is faculae.angel

And I have a guinea pig account that features my three pigs and it is angels.guinea.trio

I’m totally up to talk. Thank you for being so patient, see you again whenever I update.


End file.
